Mates Forever
by EndermanCracker
Summary: Nick asked Judy to be her mate, but different species being mates is not common, and Judy wants kids someday. What will happen. SPOILERS Rated M for language and may have sexual content in the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Judy?" Nick grabbed Judy's wrist before she could leave his apartment. Judy whipped her head around and looked at Nick. "Will you be my mate?" Judy's heart dropped. Nick and Judy have know each other for a year now and they have grown close. Nick was her best friend.

"How can we be mates Nick? I am a bunny and you are a fox, predator and prey." Judy looked down.

"Does that matter?" Nick questioned.

"A little." The bunny blushed.

"Why does it matter?" Nick looked worried.

Judy swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We can't have children." Judy pulled her wrist out of Nick's paw and she ran out the door, out of the building, out of Nick's life.

Nick stood by his door. He looked out the window to see Judy, but she was already gone. Nick was tough, he never cries, but for the first time in forever he felt tears flood his eyes.

He knows how much Judy wants children. Whenever she talks about her parents, Judy mentions how she wants children one day. How could Nick be so stupid? He knows she wants kids, he knows she wants some strong, handsome rabbit.

Also different specie mates are very uncommon and looked down upon. And eventually mates settle down and have kids. Kids. The only reason why Judy doesn't want to be mates. The only reason why she left.

"Why did I do this to her? Why am I in her life? I shouldn't have sold that paw pop to that otter." Nick ran his paw through his hair on his head. "At work tomorrow I will pretend this never happened"

A/N **Hi guys! I mentioned I was going to make a new fanfic in my Teen Titans fanfic. So here it is, my new fanfic about Zootopia! Check out my other fanfic, Starfire's baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judy's POV**

I walked into my small, smelly apartment. The floor creaked as I moved, and the walls shook as my neighbors fought about hot tubs or something like that. I felt my chest, it hurt like hell. My hand slowly made its way to my cheeks, they were hot and stained with tears. I could feel my ears touch my back. My paw covered my eyed as tears ran off my face and landed on the floor. I soon joined the tears as I fell on my knees, and the world suddenly went black.

I opened my eyes, as the light from my window hit my eyes. The first thing I saw was the cold floor. I slowly got up to check the clock, I stumbled a bit, but I soon gained my balance. I melted into my desk chair and my arms formed a sanctuary around my head, that was now on the desk. I slowly lifted my head as my clock started to beep. My hand wiped the clock off the desk, it hit the floor and broke. _I don't care_.

I slugged over to my dresser and changed into my uniform. I looked into my mirror, in the mirror stood a sad bunny who just lost her best friend, her only friend. That bunny in the mirror was sad...lonely...pathetic...

July wiped a fresh tear off of her fur but she kept looking in the mirror.

"Stop doing this to yourself." July muttered as she stared coldly in the mirror. She turned her phone on but she threw it on the floor as soon as she saw a picture... a picture of herself, with Nick in her police car. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

 **A/N Shout outs next chapter but thanks for so many favorites and favoriting me guys! *-u-***


	3. Chapter 3

A/N **Me: *whistles Disney song while walking down Fanfiction road.* You:*holds rock in hand* Where were you? Me: *stops whistling and starts shaking* I-I was was... You: I wanted new chapters but you didn't give them to me! Me: I am wo-working on i-it right n-now. You: readies rock* Me: I PROMISE I WILL POST TONIGHT! AND um um DO A FAN SHOUT OUT! You: *disappears* Until next time...**

 **NICKS POV**

The bus shoot under Nick's paws. He held onto his seat as the vehicle took tight turns around the streets of Zootopia. Nick looked out the window of the bus, it was stained with dirt but Nick could still make out what was happening outside. Small animals, children, playing jump rope and tag on their front yards. But something caught Nick's eye, something that would change his life forever. Something that would change Judy's mind.

What Nick saw was the Rosetta Stone that would tell him everything, fix all his problems. But Nick didn't know that what he saw would change his life, instead he thought about Judy. He thought about losing her forever, never seeing her again, never talking to her again. She would be gone. Gone. Forever...

Before Nick could start to freak out, the bus stopped violently. Nick's head jolted and hit the seat in front of him. Nick rubbed his head as he looked out the window again. Beside the bus stood the police station. Nick scrabbled down the aisle trying to reach the door in time. He jumped out the door just before it closed.

Nick landed on all fours safely, but he still felt like he was falling. Nick sat down and put his hand on his chest, Nick's heart was racing, his chest moving up and down. Nick heard someone running towards him, but the noise stopped and a loud thud echoed through the air.

Nick looked behind him to see a chubby cheetah laying on the floor. The fox started running towards the cheetah but he stopped as he heard the cheetah's pleads.

"NOOOO!" The chubby cheetah cried. Nick looked down at his shoes. His left, shiny, black shoe that shined brighter than diamonds was now covered in yellow frosting and sprinkles shaped like bananas.

"My banana doughnut,"The cheetah whispered, "it's gone."

"Sorry Clawhoser but I need to go see Judy." Nick stated as he wiped the frosting off his shoe.

"Oh Judy? She stayed home today, someone came to visit her today." Clawhoser got up and dusted his shirt.

"Wait who is visiting her?" Nick grabbed Clawhoser's shoulders.

"_ visited her." Clawhoser stated.

"Great just when I needed to talk to her, I should be the one at the door not _" Nick mummered to himself.

The pissed fox walked into the station, entered the meeting room, and sat in his chair. The chair Nick sat on was usually occupied by a cute, witty bunny. But boy, do things change. The chief walked in with a many files, filled with information, and placed them on his desk.

"EVERYONE BE QUITE!" The chief commanded. Suddenly the room became quite, not like Nick noticed anyway. "Alright," The chief cleared his throat and he gave out assignments. The last person to receive his assignments was, of course, Nick. "Wilde and Hopps will investigate the murder of Mr and Mrs [Smith] Foxtrot." Nick frowned.

"Hopps is not present, she took her first day off." Nick choked out, he tried to sound as normals as possible.

"Well until Officer Hopps is present, you will solve the case alone," The chief cleared his throat again, "NOW GET MOVING!"

A/N **Me: Shout out time! You: took you long enough.**

 **Shout out to...**

 **CruelModule, Marth4110, I be foxy the pirate, , rsweet1798, TheFoolishThief, Juicy Jams, xMinnieMouse, Readerfever, REALLY SPECIAL THANKS TO upplet, xxpinkgrlxx, UnrealFox, King of Kansas, Nirvashtype0, Maxy Waxy, Prototype-Alysian, Minecraftrules101, msario64, omegrthyst, Darkzdragon, Alucard15423, Percabeth Jackson, KienaiHitomi, KK Kaotix, Harpuia991, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki, Jeffhardy5666, r0bstarfan13, Hozic, damsonjee13, hexaganol shell, ExpertoftheBlade, Can't-Live-Without-NUTELLA, Pyreferret, cabool, and CryogenicPlatinum. Thanks Guys! [to get on this list, like me/ my story, follow me/ my story, or add me to your alert subscription! And again thanks!**


End file.
